


Shultz the dragon

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Dragonheart (1996), the mertens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: a story of one of my dragon oc: shultz, it will contain some dragonhearts, i recommend to watch the movie before reading this, its good.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet and peaceful night at the kingdom, a male enpeecee was outside of his house, staring at the nightsky.  
Jared: honey, that turtle soup was delicious.  
Helen: oh thank you, jared, hope I can make more of my recipes, How´s going with the stargazing?  
Jared: great!.  
Then, Jared saw something falling from the sky.  
Jared: honey look: a falling star..oh wait, no it isn´t!, I better run!  
The supposed falling star landed on the ground, near the home of the couple.  
Jared: HELEN!  
Helen: what´s going on..oh my god?, is that draco?!  
Jared: oh god, look what they have done to him!  
The injured dragon looked at them.  
Helen: draco..  
Draco groaned,  
Jared: oh no, this can’t be happening.  
Helen: don’t worry, i´ll call the town about this, stay here,okay!  
As Helen went away, jared looked worried at draco.  
Jared: draco, what happened?  
Draco: the village…  
Jared: you mean that the far village do this to you?!.  
Draco nodded.  
Jared saw Helen with the grand hooded and some villagers.  
Helen: im here, jared!.  
The villagers were shocked at the injured dragon.  
Jared: oh grand hood, draco just fell bad injured, the far village almost killed him!  
Grand hood: I know about this.  
Helen: please!, help this dragon!  
Grand hood: calm down, enpeecees.  
Grand hood analyzed the injured dragon.  
Helen: do you have any results?  
Grand hood: it seems that draco used half of his heart to heal the prince, the far village thought that the dragon was the main problem, poor thing.  
Jared: he what!, how draco could do such thing?!, you aren’t going to heal him!?, do something?!.  
Suddenly everyone hear a little whinning.  
Grand hood: what was that?  
Draco lifts up his injured wing, revealing a small dragon hatchling, who was still whinning.  
Helen: it’s a baby dragon, I didn’t knew that you are a dad, congrats.  
Jared: someone give this dragon hatchling a blanket.  
Helen went to the house and picked the baby dragon and gives it to him  
Jared: but...where´s the mother..  
Draco looked sad.  
Helen: oh no!, marine!  
Helen started to cry.  
Jared: don’t you mean that she was killed in the village.  
Everyone gasped.  
Jared: what are you going to do?!.  
Dragon looked at the little dragon.  
Draco: Shultz…dad loves yo-  
Draco felt something, then he fell down dead, everyone looked in horror.  
Jared:DRACO!  
Helen: no!  
Jared started to cry  
Jared: please don’t die!, don’t give up,okay,DON’T GIVE UP!  
Helen also started to cry   
Helen:poor child, he´s now an orphan.  
But suddenly, draco´s body turned into an orange spirit, everyone was amazed, baby Shultz also saw that too.  
Jared looked at the grand hood.  
Jared: where is he going now?  
Grand hood: to the stars,jared,to the starts.  
Draco´s spirit went towards the sky, 16 glowing starts watched the orange spirit, those stars reunited with him, and then a star explosion appeared.  
Everyone gasped, and then they saw a picture of draco made of stars.  
Jared: Shultz, is time to say goodbye to your dad…  
Helen: don’t say that to him.  
Then the picture went to its normal form: a constellation.  
Grand hood: thus the dragon joined at the dragon´s heaven.., being a part of the constellation, the constellation will glow to the one who knows where to look upon and also, one of the stars will glow more when the dragon hatchling return to his homeland.  
Helen:*sniff*  
Jared: so that´s it…, but look at this hatchling, he looks a lot like his father, he has his snout, his little horns.  
Helen: and also he has his mother´s eyes, fins.., this hatchling is a crossbreed between a dragon and Aquarian.  
Jared: but Aquarians are like humans, how they…  
Helen: jared!, not in front of the hatchling.  
Jared: but is he had some abilities such as..  
Then Shultz sneezed, fire came out of his nostrils, then he cried.  
Helen: oh, fire just came out of his nostrils.  
Jared: I told you that he looks like his father!, anyway, but why we are going to do with this hatchling.  
Grand hood: just give me the hatchling, i´ll do this myself.  
Jared gives the hatchling to grand hood.  
Grand hood: the hatchling will be sent to a far place, so the far village wouldn’t kill him, so, bye.


	2. the revelation

A young-adult dragon was at the backstage of the theatre, he saw his father, who finished his stage act.  
Uncle deadly: oh, hi son, did you finish your act already?  
Shultz nodded.  
Uncle deadly: alright, let’s go home, I need to say something important to you.  
As they went home, deadly was a bit nervous to tell the truth to his ``son´´.  
Uncle deadly: son..i have to tell you something.., you are adopted.  
Shultz didn’t react to such news.  
Uncle deadly: so, you accepted that you are adopted right?  
Shultz nodded.  
Uncle deadly: god.., but if you are asking why you came in this house, It all started when a hooded figure gave me you, you were a tiny hatchling.  
Shultz looked at his adoptive father.  
Uncle deadly: after all, I love you even if you are adopted, how about you go outside or just find about your biological parents.  
Shultz went away from his house.


	3. stargazing

Shultz was in a green field with paullie, they arrived at night to see one this most known activity.  
Paullie: *sigh*, I love stargazing, right,Shultz.  
Shultz stared at llie.  
Paullie: oh,I forgot…you don’t talk, but gee I love the constellations.  
The elf girl pointed at one of the stars.  
Paullie: this one is called draco, they told me that this constellation glow, but this time, its glowing a lot..,what does that mean?  
Grand hood: is because he´s here.  
The grand hood appeared towards them.  
Paullie: who are you?.  
Grand hood: im the grand hood, known guardian of the village.  
Paullie: well, my name´s paullie and this doragon is Shultz,can you tell us why this constellation is glowing a lot?  
Grand hood: the reason of why this constellation is glowing is because Shultz has return to his homeland, oh, Shultz, long time no see, the last time I saw you, you were a little hatchling.  
Grand hood pointed at the constellation.  
Grand hood: don’t you remember that day?  
Shultz tilt his head.  
Grand hood: you don’t remember anything, you were little, come with me, i´ll tell the story of your parents.  
Paullie: oh my god, glad I brought the jaggermeister.  
As the three walked through the fields, the grand hood started to tell the story.  
The grand hood: so,it all started when you father who was a dragon and the last of his kind met a beautiful Aquarian, Aquarians are sky-blue skinned aquatic humanoid creatures that had fins who wear some modern swimsuits.  
So they fell in love…  
Paullie: and then they fucked!  
Grand hood: Paullie!, don’t be so explicit!  
Paullie: but hey, if she was human sized, HOW THEY FUCKED!?.  
Grand hood: let me continue with the story.  
Grand hood: and then they had an egg, they took care of him, until the far village tried to kill him because he shared half of the heart of the prince, but the far village killed her, but he fought against the village, but he died.  
Paullie: wait you´re telling the plot of dragonheart,does that mean.  
Paullie was amazed and looked at Shultz.  
Paullie: Shultz, YOUR FATHER IS DRACO!  
Grand hood: yes, everyone said that you looked at him, but it seems that you don’t use your fire breathing ability because you sneeze fire when you were a baby and you didn’t like that..  
Paullie: wow..  
Grand hood: but,Shultz, remember that day when you saw your father die, do you remember his last words…, his soul ascending to the dragon stars…, he loved yo, but it doesn’t mean that he just ascended, the draco constellation will glow to those who knows how to look and your arrival.  
Grand hood pointed at the constellation.  
Grand hood: the constellation is glowing, because your father is now happy to see you again, even he couldn´t see you grow, he was with you.  
Paullie: *sniff*, that ending is just sad.  
Grand hood: how do you feel about this?  
Shultz was a bit sad,almost crying.  
Grand hood: oh, you can´t talk  
Paullie: people think he´s mute.  
Grand hood: oh sorry, hey Shultz, maybe tomorrow you can take a tour to our kingdom  
Paullie: that´s great!,i´ll tell this to paul!.


	4. kingdom tour

The red-brownish dragon was wandering through the fields of the kingdom with his friend, discovering about the dragon´s biological parents.  
Paullie: I told to my friend about your story, he was awazed, but don’t worry if you are the last one, there´s hella dragons at the city, such as charizards, dragonites, spyro, smaug….  
Suddenly they saw a small town.  
Paullie: lets go to that small town, I think they can tell us about your old folks.  
As then they entered the small town.  
???: hey,look who´s back!  
The villagers went to see the dragon.  
Some enpeecees appeared.  
Jared: Shultz,it´s you!  
Helen: it’s been a while.  
Shultz was a bit scared.  
Jared: don’t you remember us, we saw you with your father…  
Helen: that day.., let’s forget that, lets enjoy our medieval market.  
The two pals spent the day at the village, both they were having fun, but paullie notice that there was a another place near the village.  
Paullie: there´s a forest,let´s check it out!.  
As they entered through the forest, they saw a bunch of sky blue skinned people with swimsuits, playing at the lake.  
Paullie: look!, those Aquarians that the grand hood mentioned.  
The Aquarians who were at the pond looked at them and gasped, they slowly walked towards them and looked at them amazed.  
???: those aren´t enemies, don’t do anything.  
A figure appeared, it was an old deep one wearing Victorian clothes, and the fish looked the two of them.  
???: oh welcome strangers, im eridanus, patriarch of the Aquarians.  
Paullie: nice to meet you, my name is paullie and this dragon is Shultz.  
Eridanus: Shultz.., oh my sweet boy, it´s me, your grandpa.  
Shultz was puzzled.  
Eridanus: the death of your mother, a.k.a my daughter affected us, im sorry.  
Paullie: yeah, its kinda bad.  
Eridanus: Shultz, you were a little hatchling.  
Paullie: eridanus, we are here to discover a bit of shultz´s family.  
Eridanus: ok, follow me, I have to show you something for you..  
The two friends followed eridanus through the depths of the forest.  
Eridanus: here we are!  
They saw a memorial statue about a female aquarian and dragon, who was holding a tiny dragon hatchling.  
Eridanus: your father was a brave dragon…  
Shultz stared at the statue.  
Paullie: oh,that´s deep.


	5. scallops

Meanwhile, Paullie´s friend was with the dragon at one of the computer rooms.  
Paul: thanks to the internet, we can see pictures about your father, so let´s go, im gonna type his name here: draco, and enter!  
Paul looked at the screen, but something was wrong.  
Paul: wait a sec…,why is he, in top of…AAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHH!  
Paul looks it up the search engine.  
Paul: `scalie haven´…..PAULLIE!  
Then paullie, rushed towards them.  
Paullie: what´s wrong?  
Paul: I told about your ``thing´´!  
Paullie: I don’t want any of that furry craps.  
Then paullie rips her shirt revealing that she was wearing a black t-shirt with a drawing of a shirtless muscular anthropomorphic blue dragon.  
Paullie: this is a strictly scalie household.  
Paul facepalmed.  
Paul: well Shultz, scalies are the opposite of furries, instead of liking mammals,they like reptilians.  
Paullie: I prefer anthropomorphic dragons.  
Paul: paullie, I swear to god.


	6. Side story: a dimensional encounter.

Shultz was at the krakening, staring that the night sky, but suddenly he saw that a portal appeared, as the portal opened, Shultz saw a big manbeast whose skin was burned and he was wearing a white shirt and a jacket trying to release from that portal.  
But paullie appeared.  
Paullie: oh god!.  
Paullie rushed towards the portal and pulled out a blue eyes white dragon card.  
Paullie: ASTEROUTH!  
Then,the portal closed, she nervously looked at the dragon.  
Paullie: you didn’t see anything!


	7. a new enemy

Shultz was working at his friend´s corporation, making some paperwork, but suddenly one of the bots appeared.  
Duty bot: Shultz, I have duty for you, it seems that a genetically created dragon known as genex, is trying to take over the corps for evil reasons, would you accept this quest?  
Shultz nodded.  
Duty bot: quest accepted, please go to the main room, and if you want, you can accept side quests, see ya soon.

Meanwhile, at genex corps, a minion was at the main room.  
Minion: genex…, it seems that paullie corps want to throw a riot in our corporation.  
Genex: don’t worry, i´ll fix this…in my way.


	8. a scaly showdown

Shultz and his friends entered to the genex corps, they spent goin through levels and beating some bad guys, yeah villains beating villains.  
Paullie: where the fuck is that dragon.  
Shultz pointed at the sign that said: boss office.  
Paullie: oh ok.  
Paullie kicked the door to enter the room.  
Paullie: time´s over, you dragon.  
Genex: yes, I was waiting for you.  
Genex stood up from his chair, he was a green anthropomorphic dragon, he was wearing a business, and a scar in this right eye.  
Genex: oh you´re bringing this natural dragon.  
Shultz was angry, he tried to spit fire, but fire came out of his nostrils  
Shultz:AAAAAAAH!  
Paul: don’t worry sir, it’s the second time that does this, he´s a bit scared  
Genex: you are just inferior you red dragon; soon the genetically modified creature will took control over your company and then the world  
Paullie: of course, but the genetically modified food such as vegetables count?  
Genex: yes, that count but is this is for the humans.  
Paullie: ah ok.  
Genex: now, let the showdown begi-  
Paullie: is going to be a blast!  
Genex: what do you mean?  
Paullie: well, I put some bombs in your corporation.  
Genex: you what!?.  
Paullie: bomb voyage.  
Then some explosions just appeared, making the building to fall down.  
Shultz flew away to escape from the fall, but he saw genex,who was flying too.  
Genex: leaving so soon?  
And the fight started, the red dragon tried to attack him,but he couldn´t, after hours of fighting, genex grabbed Shultz by the neck.  
Genex: you´re going to die,just like your father.  
Shultz was shocked, and then genex threw Shultz away on one of the destroyed areas.  
Genex arrived to that area and walked slowly towards the injured dragon.  
Genex: any last words, oh, you can´t talk..  
But then someone threw a bucket filled with some liquid at genex.  
Genex: who threw that.  
He saw that Shultz was standing.  
Genex: is that…gasoline?  
Shultz nodded.  
Genex: no, don’t that!  
Shultz then spit fire at the trail of gasoline, setting fire at genex.  
Genex: aaah!, why did you do this!, im not like you!, im not inflammable, my genes can afford that!, AAAAH!  
Shultz smiled.  
Genex: you whore!  
Then genex hit Shultz with a brick, leaving the red dragon unconscious.  
Genex: game over, man,game over.  
Shultz woke up in a green field, the landscape looked like his homeland, but the sky was starless.  
As he stood up, he noticed that there was a big dragon near him.  
Draco: welcome home,my son.  
Shultz:…  
Draco: how you have grown, well, you are a bit smaller, I thought you were going to be like my size..  
Shultz looked down.  
Draco: anyway, honey, looks who´s back!  
A female aquarian appeared.  
Marine: Shultz,is that you!  
Draco: yes,he is.  
Marine: oh, I missed you a lot.  
Marine hugged Shultz, and then she went back to draco.  
Draco: son, we really missed you, I gave all of my life to save you from the village.  
Shultz: yes..i know that.  
Marine: look at him, he has your little horns..  
Draco: everyone told me that he looks like me.  
Marine: how about me?, he was my fins, my eyes..  
Shultz: dad..  
Draco: what?  
Shultz: how did I come from, I mean, if mom is human sized and you are big.. how…  
Draco: ermm…it’s hard to explain..  
Marine blushed and started to laugh.  
Draco: son..,we are proud you.  
Shultz: thanks..but I need to go.  
Marine: you can go..  
Shultz: thanks..  
Then Shultz go away.  
Draco: *sigh*, they grow up so fast.  
Suddenly he woke up at the destroyed area, he saw his friends.  
Paullie: oh god, Shultz, you´re alive!  
Shultz smiled.  
Paul: well, is it over, right?  
Paullie: Shultz, look out!  
Then the burned genex appeared trying to kill Shultz.  
Genex: this is not over!  
But Shultz punched him, leaving k.o.  
Paullie: so, you guys want some taco bell  
Paul: sure.  
And then, Shultz and his friends went to taco bell.  
The end.


	9. epilogue

Shultz was doing the paperwork, then his phone started to rang.  
Grand hood: hello Shultz.., congrats.., you saw your parents too, that´s great, thanks to you, now the draco constellation is glowing than ever, you beat genex, oh, your father would be proud.  
Shultz:…  
Grand hood: your friend told me that there´s more dragons in this city, so the dragon´s story is saved, so, see you soon.

The end


End file.
